super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gary The Snail
Gary the Snail is SpongeBob's pet snail. Gary usually can only say, "Meow", while sea worms in the show bark, which indicates that snails are the ocean equivalent of cats and worms are dogs. In some episodes, Gary says things other than "meow" but this is unusual. Gary is the sixth or seventh main character of the show, he has the fifth most appearances in the ''SpongeBob'' series. In "Opposite Day," Gary tried to do the opposite of his stereotypes by barking like a dog. In The Secret Box, Gary responded to SpongeBob's question with "Meow-no". SpongeBob did not think much of it and replied, "Aww, what do you know? You're a snail!" SpongeBob did not recognize it as special, meaning this is not the first time Gary spoke. In The Movie, The Citizens of Bikini Bottom were chanting, "All hail Plankton," while Gary chanted monotonously, "Meow Plankton." In many episodes, it has been indicated that Gary is very intelligent, the biggest hint of which was in Sleepy Time, where Gary spoke in his dream (that SpongeBob was interrupting) and sounded very old and wise. He had an extensive library, which is a possible metaphor for intelligence. He is a domesticated house pet with similar mannerisms to a cat but also has royal blood as seen in "Rule of Dumb." Curiously, in Rule of Dumb, it proves that Gary and Patrick are cousins, as their fathers were brothers. It is suggested that SpongeBob had Gary when he lived with his parents as a young boy. The episode "Treats!" reveals that Gary was adopted. As seen in "Gary Takes a Bath," Gary can levitate and teleport, possibly meaning that psychic powers run in the Star family, as Patrick has psychic abilities. Gary did not appear again after "Help Wanted" until the episodes "Plankton!" and "Naughty Nautical Neighbors." Gary has been to many places including the large Bass Vegas. Gary had a minor role in the episode Atlantis SquarePantis. Gary appears wearing a party hat and blowing on a paper horn. Gary is also a very good musician, although he was not part of Squidward's band in the episode "Band Geeks." In "The Paper," he played Squidward's Clarinet very well, and Squidward had confusion. In "Procrastination," Gary played the trumpet. In "Something Smells," Gary played the violin to make SpongeBob cry while chopping onions because SpongeBob told him to. Gary has the strange ability to become a floor buffer, as shown in Sentimental Sponge. Gary hates taking baths, as seen in "Gary Takes a Bath", "Pet Sitter Pat", and Shellback Shenanigans. In the second one, Patrick wants to wash Gary. SpongeBob used many methods like Free Dollar, Boomerang Pet Ball, subliminal messages, etc. In Plankton's Pet, SpongeBob reveals he adopted Gary at an animal shelter. Gary Focused Episodes Gary has had several episodes that center around him or relate to him. Here is a list of those episodes. *"I Was a Teenage Gary": Gary is the main character in the beginning and middle. At the end, it belongs to SpongeSnail. *"Dumped": Gary runs away from home to be with Patrick in order to get the cookie out of his pocket. *"Gary Takes a Bath": Gary tries to escape SpongeBob's plans to get him to take a bath. *"The Great Snail Race": SpongeBob becomes a strict coach and is obsessed in winning the race trophy with Gary's body. *"Have You Seen This Snail?": Gary runs away from home after not being fed and Granny takes him in. He later finds out she wants to feed him to death. *"Once Bitten": Squidward's anti-snail defense log affects Gary and he bites Bikini Bottomites including SpongeBob. *"Fungus Among Us": Although Gary is not the main protagonist; he does make the solution by eating away the Ick. *"Grooming Gary": SpongeBob gives Gary a makeover and take him to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show but Gary does not like it, neither does the other competitors. *"Shell Shocked": Gary's shell has broken and SpongeBob needs to find him a new one. *"Gary in Love": Gary falls in love with a snail called Mary. *"Treats!": Gary becomes addicted to a new snail treat called Snail Bites. *"Gary's New Toy": Gary is obsessed with a red ball. Rivalry with Squidward Tentacles *In "I Was a Teenage Gary," the ignorant Squidward lied to SpongeBob that he would feed Gary, who nearly died of hunger and thirst. *In "The Great Snail Race," he raced against Squidward's snail Snellie. *In "Once Bitten," Squidward made many Anti-Snail wooden logs. A log got inside Gary's foot and he got a splinter. Gary went out of control because the splinter or log really hurt, and bit Squidward. *"The Thing" reveals that Gary attacked Squidward and nearly killed Squidward too. When Squidward turned into the thing, Gary nearly killed Squidward again. *In "Can You Spare a Dime?", Gary calls Squidward a free loader as Squidward calls him other bad names. *In "Patty Caper," when SpongeBob blames Gary for supposedly stealing the secret ingredient to the Krabby Patty, Gary describes another suspect—Squidward, and, based on the picture Patrick had drawn of him, Gary must think Squidward is very ugly. *In Little Yellow Book, he bites Squidward's tentacle because he was saying horrible words. Trivia *"All that Glitters" shows that Gary has a large diamond under his shell. *"Your Shoe's Untied" reveals Gary has a record player under his shell. *In "Karate Island," when SpongeBob is waxing Gary's shell, he finds his favorite novelty T-shirt that says, "I love Krabby Patties" in a pile of junk inside his shell. *His favorite food is Snail-Po, which SpongeBob once tasted, and later Snail Bites. *In addition, "Your Shoe's Untied" reveals that Gary has feet. *Gary can say the words "Plankton," "yeah!" and "No". *Also to illustrate Gary's antagonism towards Squidward, in "I Was a Teenage Gary," when SpongeBob answers the door, to Squidward, holding Gary, Gary hisses at him. *Gary has arms as seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?", "The Gift of Gum," and "Grooming Gary." *According to "Gary Takes a Bath", "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve," and "Pet Sitter Pat'', Gary can read because in "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve," he is seen reading the newspaper, and in "Gary Takes a Bath," he is seen reading a book called "Snail Jokes". He was also reading a book called "Snail Tails" to Patrick at the end of "Pet Sitter Pat," although due to Gary's lack of English, Patrick could not understand him, as explained when he said "Snail Tails? I thought it was called 'Meow Meow Meow.'"'' *Gary has many things hidden under his shell: a house, SpongeBob's Krabby Patty T-shirt, a record player, a diamond, and many other pieces of junk. *In the episode "Treats!", SpongeBob says that Gary's full name is "Gerald Wilson Jr." *In the pilot episode "Help Wanted," Gary's pupils are small red dots and his meow is much squeakier. *In The Way of the Sponge, when SpongeBob leaves Gary's meow sounds like he's saying farewell. Quotes *"Meow Plankton" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"Meow-No!" ("The Secret Box") *"Meow" (regalish) ("Rule of Dumb") * In "Your Shoe's Untied" and "Frozen-Face Off", Gary roars like a lion. zh:小蝸 Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants universe